User talk:Rhettski-spooker
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Smiling Man page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 19:10, January 25, 2016 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. Jay Ten (talk) 15:50, January 26, 2016 (UTC) EmpyrealInvective (talk) 17:06, January 26, 2016 (UTC) :Bans and blocks are the same thing more or less. Just different ways of wording it. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:24, January 26, 2016 (UTC) Re: Writer's workshop Unfortunately we can't force people to use the writer's workshop. The wiki allows for free submission and to restrict it like that would cause issues. It would also be a huge energy suck for the active admins as we typically get between 15-20 stories a day and we really don't have enough people reviewing frequently on the workshop to allow for dozens of new submissions every day. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:49, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :We mainly have that admin/deletion appeal approval rule as some authors do not put much time into revising their story and would simply keep making minor changes and re-submitting until it squeaks by our standards. For example, one user fixed a few capitalization errors, but their story was still a massive wall-of-text with widespread spelling, punctuation, and story issues. Most people (myself included) have a tendency to overlook errors in their story that only multiple proof-readings can catch. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:06, January 29, 2016 (UTC) ::Thanks for that, as for that one user, they were trolling and were banned for a day. (They posted spam blogs and were trying to instigate drama) As for posting to the writer's workshop, I would strongly suggest looking around at other posts and finding 1-2 reviewers whose review style works for you and messaging them when you make a new post so you can get feedback. That being said, please do not spam multiple users asking for reviews as the WW is a bit lacking in reviews. As for your signature, are you using four tildes? ~~~~ Doing that tends to make signatures appear normal. Five tildes just gives the date without identifying the speaker. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC) :::Any help on the WW would be appreciated. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:54, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Thank you Thanks, I appreciate it. And thanks for the review on the Workshop, it helped a lot. See ya around, hope you're having a great time here so far. MrDupin (talk) 23:26, January 29, 2016 (UTC)